


[Podfic] Gold in the summertime

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Episode s05e14: Life is a Cabaret, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: The car ride is silent all the way back to the apartment, but it’s the kind of silence David didn’t know existed before he met Patrick; two people so inherently comfortable in each other’s company that they don’t feel the need to disturb the quiet. It’s not a long drive between the motel and Patrick’s, and it’s a trip they’ve done a thousand times by this point, but David spends those few minutes twisting his engagement rings around and around on his hand as though he could burrow them all the way into his skin and seal them there.A podfic of Gold in the summertime by yourbuttervoicedbeau.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Gold in the summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold in the summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493034) by [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau). 



> \- Hello! I hope you like this. I should definitely read more short fics, this was super fun to make.

**Text:**

[Gold in the summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493034)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['Honeybee', Steam Powered Giraffe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojYK6CW8gdw)

**Podfic:**


End file.
